The invention disclosed herein relates generally to tape handling apparatus, particularly a reeled tape supply system and components thereof, and more particularly to a system and components thereof for supplying tape to be advanced past a printing device in a mailing machine. The invention relates further to a reeled tape supply system which supplies tape under tension, and which automatically retracts a predetermined length of tape into the tape supply system when tension withdrawing the tape is below a given value.
It is desirable for a mailing machine to process different sizes and types of mail quickly and efficiently. It is also desirable for a mailing machine to imprint postage and like indicia either directly on the mail piece or on a tape strip which is thereafter affixed to a mail piece that may be too large or too irregularly shaped to imprint postage indicia directly thereon. Moreover, for highspeed operation, it is desirable that the mailing machine selectively imprint either the mail piece or a tape without shutting down the machine to change over from imprinting mail pieces to tape and vice versa. It is also desirable for a mailing machine to imprint different types of tape, for example, a tape having a water-activated adhesive and a tape having a pressure-sensitive adhesive.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,782 there is disclosed an entirely passive, reeled tape supply system which supplies at least one tape under tension, preferably constant, to a drive system withdrawing the tape. An improved passive reeled tape supply is disclosed in co-pending application Ser. No. 685,783, filed Apr. 16, 1991 and entitled "Mailing Machine Roll Tape Dispensing Apparatus". The instant invention replaces the rollers employed in the '782 patent which help direct the tape from the supply reel to a movable feeding carriage which conveys the tape to the postage meter, and is especially useful in the aforesaid co-pending application. The instant invention overcomes a problem with the '782 rollers in that the tape, in changing course, was sometimes being bent or wrinkled or twisted prior to entering the postage meter for printing. The instant invention provides a turning bar which virtually eliminates any bending of the tape prior to entering the feeding carriage.